Rin's dream (Blue exorcist)
by fanfictioner112
Summary: A week has passed since they defeated Satan when Rin begins to have dreams of a girl who could also be a half demon. However, she is in trouble and needs Rin's help. She asks Rin to keep her a secret, but can Rin save her all by himself? *I do not own Blue Exorcist*
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_** ** _: Hai guys. It's been a while since I've published something, but this idea has been stuck in my head for a while so figured why not? Anyway I hope you enjoy! (I feel like that exclamation point was necessary and weird... oh well)_**

 ** _Chapter 1: New Encounter_**

It had been a week since they took out Satan, sending him back to Gehenna. Everything had pretty much went back to usual, Rin sleeping in class and Shima freaking out every time he saw a bug. However, Rin still felt like something was wrong, or "missing". He couldn't figure out what it was, but decided not to dwell on it so much.

It was mid-morning and Rin was half under the sheets and half not, Kuro lay at the end of the bed dreaming about fish. It was about 5 in the morning when Rin started to have a dream. Or could you even call it that, to him it felt so real.

 **Dream***

Rin found himself in the middle of a grassy field, he looked up to see countless stars lighting up the night. Rin looked around anxiously, wondering where he was when he heard a voice.

"Hello?" The voice echoed in his head, not being able to tell where the sound was coming from. "Hello?" This time he could tell it was the sound of a girl. Randomly walking in a direction Rin took a step forward. "Who are you?" Rin whipped his head around to see a girl that had the same look in her eyes that he did.

All Rin could do was stare, her dark hair blowing in the wind, blue eyes filled with wonder and a small sparkle. She was wearing a dark blue and green dress that blowed along with her hair. He then realized that she had wings, the tip grazing the grass.

"Who are you?" Rin finally managed to ask.

"I- I- I dont understand, how are you here?" The girl said now walking towards him. Rin took a step back wondering what was going on. "How are you here, in my dream?" She asked now getting closer to him.

"WHAT... but your in, my dream. This is a dream, right?" His heart started to speed up, not moving back as the girl was now right in front of him.

"No, your in mine. Look I don't know why your here or how you got here, but I need your help." She asked, sadness now filing her eyes. "I used to just come here when I feel asleep, looking out, counting the stars." She pointed up to the stars and smiled to herself. "But then one day I saw these boys starting picking on some girl. I got so angry and I knew I had to do something so I stepped in. The girl got away, but one of the boys, I don't know what happened to him, it was like he was possessed or something. Anyway then I was covered in black, black flames and then-" She just stopped looking down at the ground, looking as if she was about to cry. "I don't know."

"What?" Rin asked, he knew this boy she saw must have been a demon, but that would mean... She was one too.

"I- I don't remember what happened, that was the last thing I remember." Slowly tears fell from her face, her fist clenched at her sides. Rin felt bad for her and wished he could help her.

"Hey look I'm-" Rin was suddenly cut off by someone calling his name. It boomed all around them.

"RIN... RIN WAKE UP!" Rin then realized it was Kuro's. Rin slowly saw his vision fading the girl becoming more and more cloudy.

"Rin, thank you... By the way I'm Akari." She said in a soft gentle voice. That was the last thing he heard from her before waking up to see Kuro in his face.

 **End Dream***

"K-Kuro." Rin said slowly sitting up, rubbing the back of his head which for some reason it hurt pretty badly.

 _Rin, Rin you slept through your alarm again._

Before Kuro could finish his sentence, Rin jumped out of his bed, threw on some clothes and ran downstairs for breakfast. He asked Ukobach that if he wasn't up by 5:30, if he could make breakfast. It was 6:15 and as Rin ate quickly he had to ignore Ukobach's speech about being irresponsible.

Rin then used his key to get to school quicker, however he was still late to school by three minutes, arriving at 6:33. As he ran in he got glares from his friends/classmates.

"Rin, your late as usual." Yukio said not looking away from the chalk bored.

"Yeah, well maybe if someone would wake me up." Rin said giving him a glare. However as soon as Rin sat down he realized he was still tired. He went to sleep at a reasonable hour, so why did he still feel tired? Maybe it had to do with that weird dream, Rin thought, thinking about his headache and tiredness. Rin then felt his eyes starting to close, the sounds of Yukio's voice as he teached fading away. He only thought about one thing,

Atari

 _ **Hope you guys liked the chapter and if you can, please let me know what you think (it really helps). Anyway**_ ** _I'm going to go now, hopefully I can upload another chapter soon. Byeeeee :)_**

 ** _OH and sorry if there are mistakes, too lazy to read them a third time._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Hai... This chapter is going to be a little longer than the last one, still getting in my groove (haha movie reference), but anyway I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Oh so I was looking at the last chapter and I spelled Akari wrong the second time... Anyway it's Akari not Atari, lol hopefully I can get it right this time. (I feel like one of you are gonna go back to see my mistake, I would too lol)_**

 ** _Chapter 2: The mission and the dream_**

Rin was sleeping soundly, this time without any weird dreams keeping him awake. He was still in the classroom his head slowly falling down before jerking it up right again, when Yukio screamed his name to wake him up.

"What! Uhhh I wasn't sleeping." Rin said rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.

"Really?" Yukio said pushing his glasses up from falling off his face. Yukio was going to continue when a bell suddenly rang. They were recently added due to Mephisto thinking it will make the place more energetic or happy. The bell didn't sound like a normal bell, more like a mini tune. Yukio sighed as the class stood up to go to gym class.

As they were walking all Rin could think about Akari wondering if she was really real or just a weird dream.

"Rin are you okay?" Rin looked up to see Shiemi standing right in front of him, her eyes gleaming with a small sparkle. The others stopped walking turning around to stare.

Rin started to laugh a little putting his hands up and waved, "No no I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night." He added a smile and they continued walking.

They had a normal gym class, running while different demons following them from behind, each one with different styles. Some changed directions while others could jump and end up right in front of you.

It was the end of the school day and they had already done their training. It was now around 7 o'clock and they were about to walk back to their rooms, when Rin suddenly felt his headache coming back, this time a little more painful. He was alone now so he didn't have to hide the pain from anyone. He learned forward, waiting for it to pass. He was there for about 2 minutes before the pain subsided. He finished walking to his dorm and fell asleep, Kuro laying next to him.

 **Dream***

Rin woke up in the same place as last time, the grassy field with an occasional wind, he started looking around, looking up the stars. He turned to see Akari standing right behind him.

"What are you doing! Don't come up on me like that." Rin told her jumping back.

"Well I didn't think you were easily scared like a little girl." Akari said smiling.

"I wasn't scared." Rin said in a low voice almost a whisper, laying down in the grass with his arms behind his head. Akari joined him sitting while hugging her knees to her chest.

"It's nice to have company." Akari began out of nowhere, Rin opened his eyes and looked at her. "Been here for so long, normally I just talk to myself to pass the time." She chuckled to herself, and smiled a little bit too. Rin sat up, looking at the vast nothingness in the distance.

"Where exactly are we?" He asked, wondering if he was going to have another headache tomorrow.

"I call it Grassy-Hollow. Your just in a dream, waiting to wake up in the morning. Me however, I stay here wondering if I will ever wake up. I'm just waiting." She answered his question, but he wished he had never asked.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to keep you company until then, only the headaches aren't that nice." Rin looked over at Akari and could see her smiling silently to herself, happy to finally have someone to talk too.

They had small conversations. Rin telling her about his day and the two getting to know each other.

"You have a cat, that can talk!" She turned to face him her eyes sparkling in the night sky.

"Yeah, he's my familiar, Kuro." Rin said smiling.

"I always wanted a familiar only I could never find one that really suited me on my missions, or as a friend." Turns out Akari is an exorcist as well, she knew Angel, Mephisto and even met Shura, which gave them more to talk about.

They were in the middle of a conversation when he began to hear a loud ringing in his ear, realizing it was his alarm. Akari looked up from the grass and at Rin

"Gotta go?"

"Yea." Rin replied everything beginning to fade out once again. "See you tonight." He said with a smile.

"Yea." She said and gave him a hug surprising him, but he hugged her back.

 **End Dream***

Rin woke up at 5:30, made breakfast and used his key to get to school. He walked in the room to see Bon, Shima and the others sitting at their desks.

"Well someone finally arrived on time." Bon said looking at him with a grin. Rin just smiled and sat down next to Shiemi. Yukio was half way through his lesson when Shura burst through the door.

"Hey kid." Shura said sitting on Yukio's desk. "So Mephisto called us on a mission." She continued, ignoring Yukio's continuance glare. Shura hopped off the desk and grabbed Rin by the neck dragging him out of them room. Shura then stopped at the door and turned around, Rin almost hitting the door. "What are you all waiting for?" Shura added and the rest of the class followed her out of the room, leaving Yukio behind after Shura said he couldn't come.

"So your saying we have to go stop demons at a secret science facility and save the scientist that are there, because they lost control of their experiments." Konekomaru said with wonder in his eyes. They were on a mini bus to the location where the scientist sent the stress call from.

"Yup." Shura replied. Driving the bus, but not doing a good job. She hit about two or three animals and swerved off the road about four times. When they arrived they were in the middle of the woods, snow lied on the ground and just in the distance they could make out a large building, where the scientist were. Shura hopped out off the bus and began to walk in its direction her sword in her hand, the end of the sword resting on her shoulder.

"I feel like she is hiding something from us, I mean there aren't even any demons anywhere." Shima started to say, but was cut off by a large demon landing not to far ahead of Shura. They looked over at Shima, but he put his hands in the air as to not take blame for his loud mouth. She began to use her sword to take out the demon, the rest of the group joining in behind her.

They spent about half an hour fighting the demons, before they got to the large building. The windows covered with frost from the cold, and the building looked like it had been there for centuries.

"Okay, this place is really starting to look a little creepy." Shima said, not happy about their certain predicament.

"Well, won't find out anything just standing here, right chicken." Shura said looking at Bon before walking up the stairs to the door. "Let's just get this over with shall we."

 ** _Heyo. So I know "Grassy-Hollow" is a little lame (lol) but if you guys have any better names let me know cause I stink at naming things , but thanks for the support so far and_** ** _hopefully I can upload another chapter real soon :)_**

 ** _Oh and Happy Weekend (I love the weekend)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: Heyo. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I guess I thought that no one liked the story and I have been so busy with track lately... But I'm back (yayyyyy) and I'm going to try my very best to make sure it doesn't happen again, but I hope you continue to review anything you like, a comment, suggestion, you yelling at me for not updating (Lol) but thanks just for taking the time to read my fanfic, but what you've all been waiting for..._**

 ** _Chapter 3_** ** _: The Troubling Building_**

Shura opened the door and began to walk into the lab, the others not too far behind her. They all looked around to see the walls scratched up and lap equipment scattered across the room.

"Something seems fishy." Bon said examining the walls an trying to look for tracks to see where the demons went.

"I agree. It's like a bad feeling washed over as soon as we walked in." Izumo added. Just then a noise emerged from down the hall to the right of the entrance. "Told you, bad feeling." Everyone began to walk in the direction of the noise before they were surrounded by demons on all sides.

"Now I can see why the scientist had a problem." Shima said as they all got into their stance, standing in a circle watching over each other's backs.

"Stay on guard!" Shura yelled beginning to take the demons down one by one. Izumo and Shiemi called their familiars and joined the battle taking them down together. Bon and Konekomaru started chanting lines from the bible and Shima watching their backs to make sure the demons did not attack them. Rin unsheathed his sword, his body covering in blue flames. He cut through the demons making sure not to lose control like once before.

The demons ranged from different sizes. Many were large, but in the mist were a few smaller demons that posed no real threat. The large demons had long fangs and had black smoke rising from them. They all had tails and floated above the ground, none of them having legs.

"It seems like every time we take down one more of them keep coming!" Shima said beginning to grow tired and frustrated. They fought for about another ten minutes before the demons were suddenly beginning to be encased in a bright light. The demons began to yell out roars of pain and tried to attack Bon and Konekomaru as they finished chanting their verses. Shura and the others moved over to Shima to help protect them while they finished. The demons began to disappear into a white light, the roaring sounds growing softer as more and more of them disappeared. Before the last couple were defeated it took a strike at Bon who was defenseless against them, it's claw not too far from hitting him. Bon opened his eyes to see it coming at him trying to speed up to finish the chant quicker, the closer it got the more wide his eyes grew. Right before it struck him Rin jumped in front of him, his sword trying to block the demons claw. However, Rin did not see the other claw as it came around and hit him sending him across the room.

Due to Rin being a demon as well some of the holy light encased him spreading from where the demon hit him. As soon as the final demon disappeared, their chanted ended and the holy light dispersed from Rin's side.

"RIN!" Shiemi screamed after she saw Rin had not moved or complained to Bon for not being careful. Shiemi and the others began to run over just as Rin began to stand up, walking away from the hole in the wall he created. His shirt where the demon's claw struck him was tattered, blood dripped onto the ground.

"Im fine..." Rin stated slightly walking with a limp. He walked past the group, but stopped next to Bon and hit him on the head.

"What was that for." Bon said about to grab Rin's shirt before he stopped himself and looked in the same direction as Rin. "You hear that?" Bon asked and the others tried listening more carefully. Rin's eyes grew wide.

"It... it sounds like voices." Rin said walking towards a hallway, avoiding the rubble from their mess. It sounded like a bunch of tiny voices in the distance, sounding like help. When they got close enough the voices became more distinct, a mixture of male and females behind a solid door which held many marks and dents from the previous demons.

"HELP!"... "IS ANYONE THERE!" many voices came from behind the door.

"Those must be where the scientist are." Rin said a smile growing on his face. Shiemi looked worried as she examined Rin's wound which normally would have been healed by now.

"Rin maybe we should-

"Obviously that is where they are." Izumo started, cutting Shiemi off. Shiemi looked at the ground feeling useless. "Hello? Are you all okay. We are exorcist here to save you."

"Yes, yes we are okay, there are a few injuries but nothing serious. After we were breached we got all of our scientist and came in here, it is the safest room in the building, but due to the power loss were stuck in here." A man said, sounding tired and worried.

"I would advice standing away from the door." Shura said taking her sword and striking the door sending it off of its hinges. When the dust cleared there were several scientist all wearing white lab coats. Many had scratches and their coats where ripped, a few wearing goggles on their heads and gloves as if they were in the middle of an experiment. An old man with white hair and a cane began to walk over.

"Thank you so much for your assistance in this matter." He said shaking Shura's hand. They realized this was the same man as before. Shura began to ask questions about the situation many ending with him not knowing. Shura looked over to Rin and the others and she gave them a look to keep their eyes peeled.

"Something is off about that guy." Bon whispered to the group. That was when Rin began to walk forward, the others wandering what he was doing. "Hey, idiot where do you think your going?" Bon asked, but wasn't given a response.

"Rin..." Sheimi said in a low voice wandering what was going on through his head. 'He has never been this serious before, this isn't like him.' She thought.

Rin then walked past Shura and the old scientist, shocking them both.

"What do you think your doing?" Shura asked. "Hey get back here!"

"You cant go over there." The male scientist added trying to go after Rin who still gave no response. As he past the group of scientist he looked over to see a male scientist wearing a sling and a memory flashed into his head.

* * *

 _Rin could see a girl running through the rain her steps echoing through his head. The girl stopped the rain pouring down wetting her hair and making it seem longer. Some of the water being caught on her eyelashes. The girl stopped in front of two men in an alley picking on a small girl._

 _"Come on don't be so mean." One of the men said._

 _"Please, just let me go." The girl cried, trying to escape._

 _"We just need to get some information on one of your friends." The other one said. Both men were tall with dark hair, one wore glasses and the other a baseball cap._

 _"She said leave her alone!" The girl said, both men looking up. Rin thought he recognized the voice and began to walk in front of her to see both fear and determination in her eyes. "It looks like both of you need to learn a lesson on how to treat a girl."  
_

 _Rin's eyes grew wide as he realized who was standing in front of him. 'Akari?'_

 ** _Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me longer than i would have hoped to type this chapter, guess it was writers block. Im going to try to upload another one tomorrow. I would greatly appreciate your feedback. Talk to you guys soon, byeeee :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, thank you for the review. I think we can all say writer's block sucks (lol) So I'm going to try and make this one a little longer, both with the flashback and reality. I realized I may have gone off a bit from the summary as I was reading over my last chapters.**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The demon Akihiko**_

 _Rin could see a girl running through the rain her steps echoing through his head. The girl stopped the rain pouring down wetting her hair and making it seem longer. Some of the water being caught on her eyelashes. The girl stopped in front of two men in an alley picking on a small girl._

 _"Come on don't be so mean." One of the men said._

 _"Please, just let me go." The girl cried, trying to escape._

 _"We just need to get some information on one of your friends." The other one said. Both men were tall, one wore glasses and had brown hair and eyes the other wore a baseball cap and brown eyes as well._

 _"She said leave her alone!" The girl said, both men looking up. Rin thought he recognized the voice and began to walk in front of her to see both fear and determination in her eyes. "It looks like both of you need to learn a lesson on how to treat a girl."_

 _Rin's eyes grew wide as he realized who was standing in front of him. 'Akari?'_

 _Both of the men began to walk away from the young girl and towards Akari, they began to crack their knuckles standing now five feet away. Before they could get any closer Akari took a swing at the one with baseball cap catching him off guard. He stumbled back but quickly recovered both men trying to now double team her. Akari was smaller compared to them and moved swiftly making sure not to cross her legs over the other so she wouldn't trip. She tripped the one with the glasses and continued to move her leg swinging her leg around to hit the one with baseball cap again sending him into the trash near the wall, now leaving an opening for the little girl._

 _"Come on." Akari said and the little girl hesitated looking at the man, blood coming down the side of his face. Akari made another gesture this time with her hands. The little girl nodded and began to run out the alley Akari following her. She could see tears falling in front of her the little girl obviously beginning to cry. They were about to reach the end of the alley when one of the men grabbed Akari's leg making her fall onto the hard ground. "Keep going!" Akari said to the girl._

 _"But-_

 _"Don't worry about me I'm going to be fine, just go and don't look back." Akari said and the girl looked hesitant, but it quickly changed to a determined look. The girl nodded and turned around, Akari listening to her steps as they slowly faded away._

 _"You should be more worried about yourself, you just made a big mistake." The male said, this time sounding different. Akari turned around and her eyes grew wide a gasp escaping her mouth. The man with the glasses now began to change appearance. His eyes more bloodshot, his grin turning more evil, fangs now forming. His head tilted to the side a tail emerging from behind. His hands were now being covered in a black flames._

 _"What... what are you?" Akari asked beginning to step back wondering what was going on._

 _"I'm your worst nightmare." His left glass on his glasses cracked in the corner before he quickly disappeared from her sight. Just as quick as he disappeared he reappeared in front of her punching Akari in her stomach. The air knocked out of her falling to the floor. She looked up to see his now clawed hands coming down at her face. Akari rolled to her right and stood up her back now on the brick wall._

 _The man went after her again, but Akari stopped his blow with her hand. Akari and the man looked in shock as she began to be covered in black flames, not only her hands, but her whole body._

 _"Look's like we finally found you." The man with the glasses said beginning to laugh._

 _"What... What is going on!" Akari stuttered as she spoke unable to move due to her growing fear. She could hear rustling from the back of the alley and she slowly turned her head to see the other man standing up. Brushing himself off and looked up to have the same bloodshot look as the man in front of her. His cap now gone to reveal spiky black hair his flames growing as he stepped closer._

 _That was the last thing Akari remembers before waking up in Grassy- Hollow_ _ **[still a tacky name, lol]**_

* * *

"RIN!" Rin turned to see all eyes on him. "I've been calling your name like for forever, what are you doing." Shura called to him from where she and the man stood. Now however the old man was closer standing a few feet in front of Shura, as if he gave up on trying to catch up to him. A thousand thoughts flooded into Rin's mind, not sure which one to believe.

'So she really is a demon.' 'But where is she now' He thought as he looked back over to the group of scientist and found the male scientist with the glasses once again. He looked closer to see a crack in his glasses in the left hand corner. Rin began to step closer, grabbing his sword ready to unsheathe it. As he did his blue flames began to surround him widely. All the scientist gasped and started to fall back except for the man.

"Rin what are you " Shura was cut off when the male with the glasses began to laugh maniacally throwing his glasses to the side and beginning to be encased in black flames. "What is going on?" Shura wondered looking back to the rest of the group who stood in shock. She turned back to Rin.

"YOU ARE A DEMON. Who are you." Rin yelled his flames growing due to his ever growing anger towards the demon. All the man did was laugh before he charged at Rin, which he blocked. The others stood still as they exchanged blows mainly in the air. Finally Rin landed a hit with his sword sending him to the ground. Rin stood there waiting for the dust to clear. All of there eyes grew as they saw the demon standing his head leaning forward an evil smile appearing on his face as the sword wound healed itself as if Rin never struck him.

The demon then leapt towards Rin, catching him off guard sending him flying into the wall behind him. The demon then went for Rin again going for the kill.

"Rin!"

"You have to get out of there!" His friends cried wanting there friend to be okay. However before the demon got to Rin, Shura stepped in front of him drawing her sword from her chest deflecting the demon's attack.

"I'm going to ask you one time... Who. Are. You." Shura demanded, her glare more deadly than the demon's.

"My name is Akihiko Ichi, but that name means nothing to me anymore." Akihiko said, his voice sounding raspy as if he hasn't had anything to drink in days. "Now I am only demon."

"Then why are you here pretending to be a scientist!" Bon yelled beginning to grow angry from how little they really knew about this mission. Now everyone stood behind Shura ready to help her in the fight. Even Rin who was now next to Bon, his scar from the previous demons still open and bleeding however now more slowly.

"To see that." Akihiko said pointing to his right, but still looking at the group refusing to move his eyes. They looked over to where he was pointing to see a large glass tube with many tubes going into the top, the end leading to a machine. The glass tube having a mist on it preventing them from seeing what was inside. "I have been looking for her for years when my partner and I finally found her. However my partner did not make it to this point in our plan, but no matter."

"How could you! I trusted you." The old man said, him and the other scientist now backing into a small corner where there were many machines to that worked large microscopes and other things.

"You never would have found out if it weren't for him!" Akihiko said now pointing to Rin who still stood behind Shura, Rin grew tense. "You saw right through my disguise, however I never would have guessed you were the son of Satan. Even so you won't ruin my plans. After I'm done with you I'm going to make them continue their experiments on her." He smiled wanting to continue the fight to prove he was stronger than one of Satan's offsprings.

"Akari." Rin said, making Shura turn around to look at him.

"How do you know that name?" Shura wondered curiosity filling her eyes.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on!" Bon said beginning to grow very furious. Rin began to walk forward and now stood next to Shura, his sword out in front of him.

"That night, you and your partner were talking to a girl in an alley when Akari came to help her." Akihiko's eyes grew wondering how Rin knew what happened that night. "Akari would have beaten you, but you turned into your true form showing her your demon self, which then somehow activated her's. So the girl you were looking for was right in front of you. What you want her for I don't know, but I don't care. You took my friend and I'm taking her back!" Rin almost yelled those last few words, each sentence slowly growing louder.

"There's no way, Akari is a demon." Shura said, but barely loud enough for even Rin to hear.

"I've heard that name before." Konekomaru began. "She was an exorcist at the same level as Shura, a very good one. However one day she went on a mission and she disappeared. Everyone looked for their lost friend, but could never find her." After that Bon began to have a smile on his face.

"Well alright then. Our mission is to save Akari who I'm guessing is in that glass tube. Seems easy enough." Bon said joining Rin and Shura in their growing line of exorcist. "Let's take him down." Bon said and they all began to charge at Akihiko.

All of their attacks seemed pointless as Akihiko either deflected the attack or when he took the damage he healed just as fast. All Rin could think about was Akari and what she must be doing

'Does she know we're here or is she till in Grassy-Hollow.' Rin thought as he deflected one of Akihiko's attack piercing his skin. Akihiko stood up straightening his back as he healed himself. Rin was beginning to get very frustrated with the demon when he felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down he saw three claw marks from the previous group of demons. He saw that it hadn't healed yet realizing that some of the holy spell was in his wound.

Rin eyes filled with joy as he got an idea.

 ** _Heyo. It's not that much longer than the previous chapters, but I figured it was a nice place to end. Hope you guys are having a good week and I'll talk to ya later :)_**

 ** _Sorry if there are mistakes I only read through once to get it uploaded quicker_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I took so long, but thank you for all the support it really means a lot.**_

 _ **Okay before I go, the second season of Blue Exorcist is really good. It started off a little slow and I was worried, but it then it got really good. I really love it and, but I hate having to wait every week (lol).**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: The Never Ending Dream**_

All of their attacks seemed pointless as Akihiko either deflected the attack or when he took the damage he healed just as fast. All Rin could think about was Akari and what she must be doing.

'Does she know we're here or is she still in Grassy-Hollow.' Rin thought as he deflected one of Akihiko's attacks piercing his skin. Akihiko stood up straightening his back as he healed himself. Rin was beginning to get very frustrated with the demon when he felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down he saw three claw marks from the previous group of demons. He saw that it hadn't healed yet, realizing that some of the holy spell was in his wound.

Rin's eyes filled with joy as he got an idea. He looked over at the group, they all began to grow tired from their endless fight. All of their eyes beginning to lose hope. All except for Bon's. Along with Rin, Bon's eyes still had a great fire in them still burning bright. Rin and Bon's eyes met and Bon realized Rin was starting to look pale. His eyes wandered until he saw the injury Rin got previously. His eyes grew wide as he realized what Rin was thinking.

Bon gave a nod and Rin smiled turning his head back to Akihiko. Rin and Akihiko continued their fight each passing minute Rin grew more and more dizzy beginning to lose focus. Akihiko's attacks were getting through to Rin more now, Rin having a hard time blocking them. Rin looked out of the corner of his eye to see Bon talking to the scientist when a female pointed over to a large container a couple hundred feet behind Akihiko.

"RIN!" Rin looked over to see Bon pointing in the same direction. "The glass isn't that thick, one good hit should do it." Bon yelled to Rin talking about the glass container. Rin looked past Akihiko and looked at the glass containing a large amount of holy water. The rest of the group stood back pondering what they were both thinking. Shura suddenly understood and grew angry.

"Rin you can't if you do it and get hit your as good as dead." Shura began slowly getting closer her hands curling into fist. "Don't you dare." Shura said her voice growing cold. "If your brother hears about this he-

"He isn't here." Rin cut her off. The others began to understand and grew worried for their friend. Akihiko stood there wondering what Rin was thinking. Akihiko grew angry, thinking that this fight has gone on long enough. He took one step forward before racing towards Rin at full speed. Rin's flames on his right hand grew more wildly, rage filling his eyes. He pulled his arm back before the two demons impacted. Akihiko was sent flying backwards hitting the glass and the holy water slowly shattered dispersing onto the demon. He let out a piercing scream and everyone flinched, knowing the pain he must be feeling was unmeasurable.

However Akihiko's punch did not leave Rin unharmed. Rin's feet stayed firmly on the ground, but slide back a few feet. When the glass bursted open some of the holy water went flying towards where Rin stood. Rin swayed from side to side trying to stay on his feet. He looked up to see the water not too far from his face when he felt a heavy weight suddenly pushing him down. He opened his eyes to see Bon on top of him looking angry.

"You weren't supposed to be that close idiot." Bon said before standing up then helping up Rin. Rin smiled and gave a little laugh which made his side hurt even more.

"Looks like were even." Rin said his smile going away as he looked over at Akihiko shivering. His screams had now faded away, but still ringing in everyone's ears. Rin could hear footsteps when he was suddenly pulled into a headlock.

"That was some move you pulled back there kid." Shura said rubbing his hair back and forth. Everyone gave a small laugh and Bon smiled while Rin complained and tried to get Shura off of him. Shura let him go and was about to get angry and yell at her when he saw her face. He looked in the same direction to see Akari's almost lifeless body behind the glass, her face not completely clear due to the smog that surrounded the inside of the glass. "So this is where she ended up." Shura said throwing her sword over her shoulder. "You sure your alright kid." She said now looking at Rin then at his injury. Rin was about to give an answer when Shiemi stepped in.

"Here let me heal you, sit." Shiemi said kneeling down and gesturing Rin to join her. He sat down as she summoned Nee and began to get the herbs she needed, removing the holy water and bandaging it so no more blood was lost. "How do you feel?"

"Great now! Thanks Shiemi." He said beginning to stand up still feeling a little dizzy, Shiemi's eyes sparkled as she nodded and smiled. Rin walked over to Shura who was examining Akari feeling the glass and looking at the equipment that was hooked to it. She grabbed the tubes and was about to pull them out when Rin stopped her. "What are you doing, some of those could be keeping her alive." He exclaimed, but Shura didn't look at him.

"What kind of friend am I huh?" Shura said surprising them all. "Should have known something was up when they said she just disappeared on that mission." She gave out a sigh and looked over to where the scientist where. "Those good for nothing scientist." Everyone looked over to see the scientist brushing themselves off. Others were helping each other get back on their feet. A few scientist came back into the room carrying an aid kits and supplies to heal their wounds.

"Akari."Rin only spoke her name and nothing else, the others giving him wide eyes. However, he never looked at them just at the container listening to the now loud machines. Rin never noticed the sounds until now. The constant buzzing and the few machines that randomly sputtered or released a loud clicking noise.

"How do you know her Rin?" Shiemi questioned bringing Rin back to reality. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well I never met her in person, more like a dream." Rin began all of there eyes growing with curiosity. Shiemi looked appalled not expecting that answer at all.

"Wh-what does that even mean." Shiemi stuttered not understanding his statement. Bon grew angry and walked over to Rin grabbing his shirt.

"Is this some kind of joke to you." Bon said.

"No, yo-you don't understand that is really where I met her." Rin said putting his hands in the air. Bon let his shirt go and he explained everything, why he was so tired recently and how he knew Akari.

"So she is stuck... In a dream?" Shima questioned and Rin nodded his head yes. "This just got really weird, but how on Earth did you end up there and just so happened to meet her?" Shima wondered scratching his head.

"I have no idea." Rin began as he suddenly felt another sharp pain in his side. He grabbed his side closing his eyes until the pain sub-sided.

"Hey Okumura are you sure your okay, you don't look so good man." Shima stated. Rin stayed quiet as they began to see a hint of purple coming down his arm, inside his skin. "What's that it looks like it's in his veins or something." Shima stated dumbfounded.

"Rin." Shiemi said quickly going to his side as he fell to the floor. "What is going on I thought I healed him."

"Dammit, that holy water got into his system, because we left it there for too long!" Shura said her voice steadily rising. "Come on Rin answer me." Shura said removing his shirt to see purple streaks from the wound Shiemi healed to his arm. Which still continued to move towards his neck and down his arm.

* * *

Rin's vision slowly faded away to darkness, the pain he was feeling beginning to die down into a distant memory. Darkness began to completely surround Rin almost as if it was welcoming him. 'Where am I?' Rin thought as he wandered around aimlessly in the dark when he saw a small light in the distance. As he got closer the light began to take shape showing a silhouette of a girl.

 _"Rin?" She said as he stopped recognizing that voice._

 _"Akari, wha- what are you doing here?" Rin smiled happy to see a familiar face. "Where here, we found you!" Rin said grabbing Akari's hands as she looked at him confused._

 _"What are you talking about."  
_

 _"We found you, my friends and I were on a mission and we found you." Rin said excitedly, Akari began to smile.  
_

 _"Really? Are you serious?" Akari began to grow very happy, happier than she had ever been in such a long time. After Rin had not come back to see her after a few days she thought she never would. Now to see her friend again and to hear she will get out of this never ending dream made her even happier. Then her smile began to fade. "Then, why are you here?" She asked when she saw a small light on Rin's side and they both looked down. "Your hurt."_

 _"Oh crap!" Rin said looking back at Akari who started to grow sad again. "It's fine whatever it is my friends will handle it. I promise." Rin said putting his thumb up in the air and trying to lift her spirits._

 _"You put a lot of faith in your friends." Akari said her voice losing hope._

 _"Of course I do. They're my friends and besides if I died I would never hear the end of it from Yukio or Bon. They would have me spinning in my grave." Akari gave a small laugh at his statement, making Rin smile._

 _"Okay then, once your wake up then I know I will too." Akari said pointing at Rin with her right hand. "I'm putting my faith in your friends too Okumura." She said this time her voice held more hope and enthusiasm._

 _"Right!"_

 _**Hey guys hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I decided to leave it here, because I feel as if the next part needs it's own chapter. Talk to you guys later :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hai**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Road to a cure**_

"Rin!" It's been almost two minutes now and Rin has shown no signs of gaining consciousness any time soon. "Shoot." Shura stood up quickly rubbing the back of her neck. She then noticed the other scientist standing in the front of the room, probably too scared to leave, unsure of what to do with themselves. Shura walked over to them fast grabbing a woman with brown hair pulled back in a messy bun and small glasses. "You are going to help us save him, you understand..." The woman nodded slowly. "good."

Bon looked at Rin's pale face unable to look away from the purple growing in his veins. He then noticed Shiemi staring blankly at Rin, immediately knowing she was going to blame herself. "It's not you're fault okay, it's this idiot's fault, he should have mentioned something."

"Yeah Shiemi you did all you could have done." Shima put his hand on her shoulder for comfort, but she knelt down to feel Rin's forehead.

"When has he ever admitted he was hurt." Everyone grew quiet, even Shura who was still yelling at the doctor's. "Truth is there is no way he could have known that it got into his system, it's like a silent killer, the only way to get it out is to remove it from his system." She looked up at the female doctor who began to walk slowly towards her.

"However it is in his bloodstream and the only solution would be to remove the blood in his arm and replace it, but we don't know if there is holy water that isn't purple somewhere and removing that much blood in his system at his condition would kill him in minutes maybe less." The room was beginning to grow very dim as the thought of Rin dying set in. "Unless.."

"THE TUBE!" Shiemi screamed with hope jumping up and running over to the tube with Akari pointing at it while facing the scientist who was now smiling.

"My thoughts exactly, we could use the spare tube and this way we could better analyze the poison and prolong the spreading."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Shura walked over picking up Rin's body. "Hang on kid."

* * *

 _"So you're saying that Shura took your sword and replaced it with a wooden one and you had to practice controlling your magic on three candles." Akari giggled, as they lay on the grass staring up at the stars._

 _"Yeah, and it sucked, but I have my sword now so I guess we're all good."_

 _"And the name of you're sword is Kurikara? I've heard that name before, I believe it was stolen from a friend of mine?"_

 _"You know Suguro's father!?"_

 _"Yeah I had to pass through his town once with Shura."_

 _"Whoa you must be pretty old then, with all the missions you tell me about." Akari punched him the shoulder, Rin couldn't help but laugh._

 _"I am not old!" Her face was beginning to grow red, but it went away and was replaced with a shy smile. "I've been training to be a exorcist since I was 11 and let's just say I have a fast learning curve." There was a silence between the two before Akari's curiosity got the best of her. "Why do you need Kurikara anyway?"_

 _"It helps me contain the true power of my flames, if it breaks..." Rin held out his hands and a big puff of blue flames erupted and made a mini explosion. "Not good... The council would probably kill me even if I somehow got under control."_

 _"Do you think Shura would help me?" She reached out her hand towards the stars as if hoping she could grab one. "I mean, if I can't control whatever I am."_

 _"A half demon... Yeah I'm sure, I just don't understand how you are one." Rin sat up and looked down at Akari who rested her hand on her stomach._

 _"I don't know, but I don't think I was born one like you and your brother." She paused as if relieving the past as a flashback. "About a year before they kidnapped me my memory is a little fuzzy. My comrades say that I was missing for three days before they found me wondering the streets. I don't even remember much except for being in a bright room and looking to my right to see a needle filled with god knows what being injected into my arm. Then I remember pain shooting up my arm and seeing black lines all over my right arm. I passed out and woke up in the hospital back at True Cross." Akari sat up and shrugged, the wind moving her long hair almost into Rin's face. He didn't know what to say, 'I'm sorry', 'They'll pay for what they did.' None of it mattered unless they could get out of there._

 _Rin looked down to see the light from his injury fade to just a little glimmer of light and both Rin and Akari's eyes meet for a moment both filled with hope._

* * *

"Okay so now that he is in there what do we do now?" Everyone could tell Shura was growing impatient pacing back and forth and constantly asking what was taking so long.

"Miss Kirigakure, please remain calm. I am trying to split up the blood and the poison from the sample and the container is scanning his body for information that could lead us to a permanent solution."

"Shura should we notify True Cross and inform them on what is going on?" Izumo asked, the last time they talked with True Cross was when they located the building.

"Yeah, she's right, we need to tell Yukio that-

"No." Her response shocked everyone, cutting Konekomaru off. "Let them know we have the scientist and disposed of the demons, we will be heading back shortly, minor injuries but nothing serious."

"But what about Rin, Yukio has a right to know that his brother's life is in danger, he's dying!" Koneko covered his mouth, but continued to stare at Shura's back. Shura turned her head towards Koneko.

"The last thing we need right now is to make that Four-Eyes worried. I promised I would watch over Rin and all of you and I'm not losing anyone on my watch. Now go and tell them what I told you, Izumo go with him." They both nodded as they walked out of the room and Bon walked up behind Shura, both looking at Rin.

"He is too stupid to die anyway. If he did, he would just come back just with his stubbornness." Shura gave a slight laugh.

"Looks like you might have a brain in that head of your's after all."

"Hey!"

* * *

 _"How is it possible to lose this many times in a row at rock, paper, scissors!" Rin threw his arms in the air in defeat._

 _"Look's like your not good at everything after all." Akari laughed as Rin stormed off, she chased him to the side of a cliff that looked out into nothingness._

 _"Whoa."_

 _"Yup. Crazy isn't it. Nothing but stars, endless gentle winds and this." Akari pointed out to the black nothingness. "A real beauty if I do say so myself." She elbowed him gently on his arm and he smiled. A laugh that almost sounded crazy came from behind them and they both turned around._

 _Behind them was a silhouette and crazy white teeth. The figure slowly walked forward. "Good to see you again, Akari." Akari stepped forward, Rin grabbing her arm as to not go any closer._

 _"Akihiko? But how?"_

 _"Long story, but you won't live long enough to hear the tale."_

* * *

"Have any good news?" Izumo and Konekomaru walked into the lab and sat down with the others who sat at the table, Shima taking a nap, snoring slightly.

"Well I have news." The scientist, Dr. Mina almost whispered and a small gasp escaped Shiemi's lips. The others walked over behind the two woman and saw a display screen that showed an outline of Rin's body, red spots covering most of his arm and making it's way to the left of his chest.

"Is that red the holy water?" Shura asked growing impatient.

"Yes, but it seems to be on a clear path... to his heart." Besides the low curses it was silent. "If the holy water gets to his heart he is as good as dead, he would be if we didn't put him in the glass tube, but he doesn't have much time. My other colleagues are creating a program that can remove it, but that needs time that I'm afraid we don't have."

Shura suddenly grabbed Dr. Mina and picked her off of the ground by her lab coat. "You better find a way!" She stared at Dr. Mina's scared eyes.

"Shura let her go." Suguro pulled Shura off of the doctor who was trying to catch her breath. "This isn't helping."

"I assure you, I am doing all that I can." Shima, was now walking over rubbing his tired eyes. Just as he was about to say something Koneko grabbed him and pulled him out of the room, Shima holding his arms up in surrender.

"Is there anyway you can slow down the process even more, to give us more time... Please Dr." Shiemi asked and Mina sighed pushing up her glasses.

"There is one solution, but it is risky I would have to-

"Dr. Mina it's complete." An older man came up with a vile containing a blue liquid. "However it hasn't been tested and we don't know if it will work or make things worse."

"Do it." Everyone looked at Shura while Shima and Konekomaru walked back into room.

"But Miss. this cure might not even be a cure afterall."

"I don't want to hear any of it. I don't want to hear the possible outcomes or what might go wrong. Just do it." Shura took the vile from the male doctor and handed it to Dr. Mina.

 _ **Author's Note: I'm sorry for the mistakes and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all of the positive reviews. :)**_


End file.
